


Regret

by Girlinthebubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinthebubble/pseuds/Girlinthebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Draco breaks up with Harry, seeing the Gryffindor in pain Draco soon begins to regret his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry turned in his bed, kicking his sheets down to his ankles. Sighing he rolled to lay on his stomach. He couldn't believe exactly how warm it was in the Gryffindor common rooms. Pulling off his shirt Harry dropped onto his back. Staring at the ceiling above him.

Draco's face swam before him in the dark. Smiling down at him with gray eyes filled with love. Grinning back Harry's mind went back to the last couple of hours that he'd spent curled up in Draco's arms.

He'd never felt more protected in his life. Even when he was with Dumbledore. Not only were Draco's arms strong they radiated love, a love Harry had never known nor remembered.

Reliving his memories Harry closed his eyes. Minutes went by. Suddenly there was a tap at the window.

Stirring Harry rolled onto his side, believing he'd imagined the noise. The tapping grew faster and louder, causing Harry to rise from his slumber.

Ruffling his hair Harry walked over to the window, there sat a well-groomed gray owl. Undoing the latch Harry stood back as the giant bird flew in, perching on his trunk.

Yawning Harry began to untie the letter from the bird's leg. Frowning he saw his name written, and in Draco's hand writing.

As soon as the letter was released the owl spread its wings and flew back through the open window and into the night.

Redoing the latch Harry headed over to his bed.

"Lumos" Holding his wand close Harry ripped open the envelope.

Dear Harry,

Although I have enjoyed these past few weeks together, I feel that the fun is drawing to an end. I wish to end this before it becomes far too serious; I fear you may already have believed it to be more serious than it actually is.

I'm sorry that I told you I loved you, it was careless, unthoughtful and untactful. Because I do not. I also would like to apologise for the lateness of this letter, but I thought that you'd rather receive it now whilst in your dormitory instead at the breakfast table.

I hope we can still be friends, and that you find someone else.

Draco.

Harry stared, unconsciously holding his breathe. His mind was numb, his body was numb. Less than 5minutes passed but to Harry it seemed a life time.

Suddenly the pain began to seep through from his heart into his blood and into his brain. It was shattering. He could feel it as it cracked, tearing. Beating faster and faster, pleading for life.

Harry was struggling for breathe, gulping for air.

His grip on the parchment before him tightened, collapsing at the grip. Shaking his head Harry's eyes filled with tears.

'It's not true' his mind was racing, his eyes glanced at the words, 'Because I do not' the tears began to fall.

The reality hit him.

His heart exploded, Pain, confusion, loss, hate, love, rejection and hundreds he'd never known about. Raced through his veins, drowning his brain and senses.

Soon he was blinded by tears.

Dropping the letter Harry's hands moved to his hair. Collapsing to his knees, Harry's whole body shook.

Why was this happening? What had he done!

'I thought…he said…he acted…the hugs…kissed'

Sobs left his dry lips, unable to silence them Harry allowed them to escape. Gradually they grew louder, tear falling harder, his grip on his hair tightening.

His hands dropped; slowly Harry crawled over to the side of his bed, hidden from the rest of the dormitory and its residents.

Wrapping his arms around him Harry remembered the warmth and love he'd felt in Draco's.

Lies!

Shaking his head Harry released another sob. The world around him a blur, unimportant.

Hugging himself tighter, Harry willed himself to stop.

"Stop it, stop crying, stop caring!" his voice was hoarse as he whispered.

The pain was unreal, worse than the Crucio curse. Strong as the death of Sirius, Was he not meant to be happy, to find love and protection?

Hours passed, the darkness of the night faded. Harry stayed hidden, soon his body had numbed to the pain, his heart couldn't break anymore, and there were no more tears. Harry's eyes were red and puffy, his breathe uneven.

He stared at the stone wall before him. Not seeing the texture, or the wall itself.

All he saw were Draco's eyes, his cold gray eyes. Dressed like the wall, dressed with warmer, prettier disguises. But always cold and lifeless underneath.

The sun finally shone into the dormitory, spreading across the beds and their occupants. Groans and movement were heard behind Harry. But he still didn't move, staring.

"Man I hate Mondays!" Ron groaned somewhere. The rustle of his sheets followed. This was followed by 4 others.

"I know how you feel Ron," Seamus responded. "Double potions and History of magic. But we do have a free period this afternoon 'pose"

There was a murmur of agreement. "Hey, is Harry in the bathroom?"

"No why?" Dean questioned.

"Strange, his bed's been slept in. But he's not here." The confusion was evident in Ron's voice.

"Maybe he's in the common room? Or gone for breakfast?" Neville offered.

"Yeah maybe,"

The boys dressed and left, their conversation switching from the dread of potion and to the excitement of the start of the Quidditch league.

The dormitory door shut with a snap. Harry still didn't move. The dull drown of sadness had stabbed at him all night. Though it was slowly changing, the numbness fading as his emotion pierced stronger, with hatred.

Suddenly Harry heard the birds outside. Blinking he wiped his eyes, rose slowly. Taking a deep breathe Harry began to dress.

Adjusting his tie Harry stepped into the Great Hall. Looking around Harry stopped on the table of green. And there he sat. Laughing and joking.

Gritting his teeth Harry forced himself to look away and forced himself to walk to his friends.

Sitting down Harry stared at the plate before him, he could hear his laughter, picture his grin.

Closing his eyes Harry held down a sob, his anger bubbling again.

"Harry? Is it true?" Hermione had moved closely to Harry. "Has Draco broke up with you?"

Freezing Harry opened his eyes to look at the girl next to him. He'd told people? Already!

"Harry it's okay," Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. Whispering comforting words.

Harry looked over at him. Saw his gray eyes turn to him, saw the smirk form, saw the wink.

Growling Harry grabbed his wand standing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Bastard!" Harry's wand was raised. Pointing at the table of green. Pointing at their prince.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Gryffindors' jumped to their feet.

The hall was quiet, student and teacher staring at the raven boy. Eyes locked on his face. Full of anger, his eyes burning with courage of the lion, his body radiating his strength and power.

Harry ignored the silence, ignored the eyes, ignored all those around him. His eyes focused on the face of a snake.

Harry watched him sit there, surprise had flashed upon his face. Though now was concealed with his mocking smirk.

He knew what Harry was feeling, knew exactly how to hurt and torture the young lion. And Harry hated him for it.

"You lied," Harry screamed.

Malfoy said nothing. Didn't move. His smirk still intacted.

His blood began to boil. He felt it running through him, racing. Gritting his teeth Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Anger taking over.

Suddenly the glass in the windows exploded from their frames. The china on the tables shattered. Students and teachers covered their heads with their hands, screams echoing in the hall.

Harry ignored it all. Eyes locked upon the snake that now protected himself in fear.

Harry could see how the snakes robes were being torn, how his skin was slashed. See blood form on the pale skin.

His anger faded as the glass settled. Breathing fast Harry looked round the hall.

He could feel the tears building. Feel his strength leave.

And he ran. His tears and blood running down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ran, fast. Pushing past a group of Hufflepuffs, Harry didn't know where he was going. Not that he really cared, he just needed to get away from the snake that had pierced his heart with its venom and left him as the poison spread over him.

His legs began to grow weak, they couldn't run anymore. Slowing down Harry could feel his hearts rapid pumping, spreading the venom faster through his veins.

Wiping his eyes Harry took in his surroundings, the corridor was empty; everyone was now down at the Great Hall. His stomach knotted thinking about his use of accidental magic. Turning his head to the way he came, Harry considered going back to help fix his mess.

"Harry?" the voice echoed behind him.

Spinning back round Harry frowned at the appearance of Cedric Diggory.

"You're bleeding, are you okay?" Cedric raised his hand to Harry's cheek. The smaller teen watched as Cedric's finger was covered in his blood before turning to look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, just a cut. Easily done." Harry forced himself to smile, but he knew from the way Cedric looked at him that his red puffy eyes from crying gave away his true feelings.

"Well, if you're sure." Smiling back, Cedric couldn't hide his frown, "See you around Harry, and take care."

Harry watched the Hufflepuff until he'd turned the corner before heading off in the opposite direction.

Staring down at his History of Magic book Harry doodled on the parchment he'd laid over it. He could hear Hermione and Ron muttering to each other, no doubt about how to get him to open up. Sighing Harry grew bored of his doodles, moving the parchment Harry's eyes took in the text below it.

"Harry, lessons over. Time to go." Ron's voice interrupted Harry's concentration, looking up Harry was surprised to see the classroom empty.

Quickly packing away his books and notes Harry followed Hermione and Ron into the corridor. The sea of students seemed to open up as he passed, first, second and third years avoided eye contact, shuffle passed hurriedly.

"What now?" Harry looked curiously at Hermione,

"Well, after what happened in the Great Hall this morning Harry, it's not surprising how they're all a little scared of you. We all know you're a powerful wizard when in control of your magic, but when you're not like this morning, it's quite scary...how powerful you actually are."

Harry frowned as they headed down to the dungeons. The crowds grew smaller as they reached the potions classroom. Harry glanced over the group of students already there, fellow Gryffindors' and the odd Slytherin.

Clenching his jaw Harry began to grow uneasy. He knew he'd after see him again now, concentrating on his breathing, closing his emerald eyes, he couldn't lose control again.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his right arm forcing him to turn, emerald orbs snapped open meeting grey. Harry couldn't breathe, his whole body was numb.

Draco smirked, leaning closer to the raven teen, "Well that wasn't very nice was it Harry, covering everyone in glass."

Harry could only blink in response. "But it looks like you injured yourself also,"

Still holding the Gryffindor's arm, Draco raised his free hand, touching Harry's cheek.

"Leave Harry alone Malfoy, don't you think you've tormented him enough for today?" Hermione stepped in between the two boys, pushing the blond away from her friend.

Draco glared at Hermione as the potion classroom door opened up. Harry watched him reach for his discarded bag before sending a wink in his direction.

The trio and fellow Gryffindors' took their usual seats at the back of the classroom; Harry slumped forward onto his desk, covering his face with his arms.

He needed to compose himself, after a few seconds Harry resurfaced. He glanced around the classroom once, mentally noting where the snake was seated Harry opened his book as began taking note of what Snape was saying. His left arm still tingling from where he'd been touched.

The Great Hall contained all students and staff of Hogwarts. The tables filled with the glorious feast it produced every evening. There was no sign of the accident that had occurred early that day.

Harry felt the most relaxed he had all day, being surrounded by his house, his friends.

"So muggle teledision..."

"TeleVIsion Ron,"

"Yeah yeah, television is just like our photographs? But in a box, and you control who is in it?"

Harry and Hermione shared a smile at Ron's puzzled face.

"Muggle's don't have magic but they can do that? That's..." Ron stopped his speech, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Puzzled Harry and Hermione turned; Cedric Diggory was stood over them a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron." The trio smiled back, Ron blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better Harry, you seemed a little upset when I bumped into you earlier."

"ER...yeah," Harry blushed also, "A lot better thanks."

"Well...that's good, I better go back..."

"Why don't you sit and have a cupcake?" Hermione moved up the bench leaving a space between her and Harry.

His smile growing Cedric nodded seating, "Yeah sure, sounds good."

The Great Hall began to empty, their plates disappearing except a few containing cakes and other sugary treats.

"Ced, we're heading back to the dorm," A fair haired girl wearing the crest of Hufflepuff smiled at the table of red.

"Right, I'll come now too," Cedric stood, thanking the trio for the cupcake, "Speak to you guys later."

Hermione moved into the empty space left by the badger, "We heading up?"

"Let me just finish these," Ron shoved a cupcake into his open mouth, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow in disgust.

Harry smiled at the scene, stood and stretched. "I'm going to head up now, need some sleep. Didn't get much last night."

Hermione nodded, "Night Harry."

A grunt was Ron's reply.

"Night guys," Harry headed for the entrance, aware of the sudden movement from the house of Slytherin.

The hallways were fairly empty, the odd student heading back to their dormitory. Harry didn't even have to think about his footsteps, his was so used to walking back to the common room his was second nature.

For the second time that day Harry was grabbed from behind, however this time he was pulled behind a tapestry and into a hidden corridor. A small amount of light leaked through the weave art.

But it wasn't needed, Harry had been in there with this person before, he knew who currently had him pushed against the wall. Although this time it was anger and not lust that the person held him with.

"Didn't take long for you to move on it Potter!" Draco's warm breath tickled Harry's lips.

"What?" Harry willed himself not to freeze again.

"You know what I mean, flirting with Diggory in front of me. It's pathetically obvious he wants you, but I never expected you to move on so quickly," His grip on Harry's arms tightened causing the smaller teen to wince.

"What do you care? You dumped me..." Harry was shocked when he was released, disappointment cried from his heart. From the little amount of light Harry wasn't sure if Draco's eyes were shining with anger or sadness?

"You told me you didn't love me, I was just a bit of fun for you. So why do you care what I do now?" Harry's hurt from the morning began to resurface. Draco just continued to stare at Harry, his face emotionless.

"Why did you play me like that? Why...why did you tell me you loved me and then...dump me like I'm nothing?" Tears now formed in Harry's emerald eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He'd cried enough over the blond teen in front of him.

Again Draco didn't reply. Time passed between the teens, silence passed over them, neither moved. A group of first years passed the tapestry breaking the trance between them.

"Just stay away from Diggory" Draco voice shook. All Harry could do was watch him push aside the tapestry and leave. Collapsing onto the floor Harry began to shake.

The corridor grew darker as the night continued, Harry just started at the stonewall opposite him, his body and mind numb. Unaware of his surroundings Harry didn't see the tapestry move and Ron and Hermione suddenly appear from underneath his invisibility cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the crimson drapes that surrounded the figure, a thin barrier protecting him from the outside world. Harry absentmindedly chewed the top of the Wimbourne Wasps top he was wearing. Hermione and Ron had been reluctant to let him keep it let alone wear it. Harry could smell Draco; remember snuggling up in his arms all night, talking about everything and anything. Pulling his knees tighter into his chest Harry shivered as the memories played in his mind, almost as realistic as a memory shown within a pensieve.

"Draco..." Harry's voice was barely audible, "Draco." His hand reached out to the figures before his eyes.

"Harry?" The drapes slowly opened, the moonlight framing the small figure. Hermione climbed next to Harry as Ron stood holding open the drape. Both of their faces were worn from the night of worry. Hermione placed her hand gently on Harry's arm, her thumb rubbing small circles in comfort.

"Hermione?" Harry looked up at his friend, his eyes still red from the tears that had left them. "It hurts so much, it won't stop hurting."

Hermione's eyes glistened as she pulled Harry into a hug. The raven-haired teen gripped her, scared from the pain and of loosing another loved one. Looking over to Ron, Hermione was unable to reply. Ron quickly moved to the opposite side to Hermione, his arms wrapping around his best friend and girlfriend.

And they stayed that way until Harry had fallen asleep finally, just as the sun began to rise.

A familiar smell welcomed Harry as he came back to consciousness. Reaching out to the side of him Harry's hand met an empty bed. Forcing open his heavy eyes Harry was surprised at how much they stung, squinting he couldn't understand why he was seeing a blur of crimson. Hadn't he fallen asleep in the Slytherin dormitory, not the Gryffindor?

Sitting up Harry reached over for his glasses; his hand brushing passed a piece of parchment. Picking them both up and placing his glasses onto his face, Harry began to read. Suddenly the events from yesterday and last night flooded back to Harry's mind.

Tearing his eyes away from the parchment emerald orbs stalked the room, no one was there. The sun was beaming through the window, guessing it was well into the day Harry pulled off his quilt. Taking one last look at the parchment in his hand and at the perfect scrawl Harry began to shred it. Crumbling the remains up into a ball he threw it into the bin.

Standing Harry glanced down at the shirt he was wearing. Knowing who it belonged to Harry's skin tingled. Quickly he pulled it off, ignoring the ache in his arms from the bruises left by the blond; he allowed it to drop at his feet. Turning to his trunk he began to change into his uniform. Moments later he fastened up the golden clasp over his grey jumper. Daring a look in the mirror Harry was pleased the thick rimmed glasses covered the last of the red from his swollen eyes. Reaching down Harry picked up the discarded top from the floor and stuffed it into his bag. Taking his wand from the bedside table he headed over to the door, his heart racing. Pulling it open he paused. With a flick of his wand a smile appeared on his face as the bin burst into flames.

Harry descended the stone steps; the loud common room grew quiet with every step. The majority of his classmates were seated around. Hoping his smile hadn't faltered, Harry strolled over to the chairs were Hermione and Ron sat.

"Hey you're up." Ron grinned, moving to stand.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Hermione's face portrayed the emotion of happiness and worry that battled inside of her.

Nodding Harry motioned to the portrait, "Can you guys come somewhere with me?"

Confused, Hermione and Ron nodded following their friend out into the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry ignored the stares and whispers from students they passed in the hall; he gripped his bag tighter keeping his eyes staring before him. The trio walked in silence, Harry taking them further down Hogwarts into Slytherin territory.

Ron and Hermione stole worried glances at one another; the corridor was empty, only their footsteps on the stone floor echoed around them. Turning into a long corridor Harry stopped, looking up and down it.

"Harry?" Harry quickly halted Hermione's question as a young Slytherin approached, her dark hair pulled tightly into a braid, her defined features resembled the majority of the Slytherin snakes.

"Hey!" Harry raced over to her, "Is Draco Malfoy in your common room?"

The dark haired girl frowned at being approached by the golden trio, looking between them she rose herself to her full height before answering slowly, "Why?"

"Because I need to speak to him." Harry smiled innocently back.

"Harry! Are you sure..." A quick glare stopped Ron.

"I'll go get him," looking them all up and down she quickly turned and disappeared around the corner. Waiting for her footsteps to fade away Hermione stepped closer to her friend.

"Harry what are we doing here?" Hermione watched Harry, his breathing had grown heavy, "Why are you going to him?"

Suddenly the young Slytherin reappeared, a scowl firmly upon her fine features. "He said you can all come in." The Slytherin sneer dripped from her voice.

"Thank you," Harry grinned wider, successfully unnerving the girl. Motioning his friends to follow him Harry held himself taller as they stepped into the cold common room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she roamed the room she had the pleasure of not visiting in her second year. Ron and Harry however stared at the hundred of eyes glaring back at them. Harry quickly found the grey orbs that haunted him. Coaching himself on the grip on his bag grew even tighter, Harry moved swiftly to the leather coach. Praying Hermione and Ron were behind.

Gracefully Draco stood, using his height as an advantage over the teen.

"So what can I do for the golden trio of Hogwarts?" He cocked an eyebrow, a confident smirk grew. Harry stopped before the blond, ensuring he was an arm distant away. He stared down at Draco's crossed arms, unable to see the cold orbs.

He knew the entire houses of green were watching, waiting. Out the corner of his eye he saw Pansy's hand inch towards her pocket. Worried he'd attack their prince.

"Well?" Draco's annoyance had slipped into his voice, his hands dropped to either side of him. Harry still couldn't speak, his throat was so dry. His mind began to replay the words he'd wanted to say, scream at Draco. Suddenly Harry's face was pulled up, his eyes focused on Draco's. The emptiness seemed to go on forever, cold like the wall in the Gryffindor common room, the wall he'd stared at all night after Draco had dumped him.

The grey orbs widened and looked down; Harry's hand gripped the pale wrist, knuckles white as his anger raced through him. A growl ran up Harry's throat, his emotions fuelling his strength. Removing Draco's hand from his face Harry shoved hard into the blonds' chest. Propelling him backwards onto the coach. Draco stared up at Harry shocked.

Harry began to shake from the suppressed anger, "I mean nothing to you Malfoy and you no longer mean anything to me! I hate you!" Pulling out the top that bulged in his bag Harry threw it down, hitting the blond softly in the chest. Withdrawing his wand he aimed for Draco's heart. Ignoring the numerous of wands now pointing at himself Harry continued, his voice strong.

"I hope that one day someone destroys that tiny, loathsome stone of a heart of yours, so that you can feel everything you've forced me to. Stay away Malfoy, I will not hesitate to use your Aunt's old favourite curse."

Lowering his wand, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who both had their wands gripped tightly by their sides.

"Let's go." Without a backwards glance Harry headed out into the corridor, Hermione and Ron eyed the Slytherins, daring them to cast a spell. Once they entered the Great Hall and seated themselves down at the table the trio began to speak.

"Harry that was so brave, facing up to him." Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly in hers, a smile wide on her face.

"It was brilliant. Malfoy's face! How great did that feel? In front of the entire Slytherin house! Harry?" Ron frowned, watching his friend drop his head, allowing his hair to block their view of his face. Suddenly a sob escaped from him.

"Harry?" Hermione sent a concerned look towards Ron before lifting Harry's face. Tears glistened in the green orbs.

"I still love him."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stared at the common room entrance. Blazing emerald eyes burnt into his eyes. you no longer mean anything to me! I hate you! Harry's voice continued to ring in his ears. Blinking his eyes Draco couldn't rid his vision of emerald orbs, shaking his head Harry's words repeated louder in his mind.

"Draco?" A worried voice snapped the Gryffindor from his mind, turning his head Draco came nose to nose with Pansy.

"Jesus Pansy! Personal space." Standing Draco looked around the common room; the students huddled in groups, making a sham of their mock conversations. Curious eyes glanced his direction every few seconds.

"Let's go get some food, I'm hungry." Draco nodded at his friends, the group headed towards the common room door. Going to follow Draco paused, confused by how stone could be so lumpy under his foot. Looking down Draco's mask slipped for a millisecond. His old Wimbourne Wasps. His hand raised slightly to his chest were the Gryffindor had thrown it, his mind realising it was the one Harry enjoyed sleeping in. Disregarding the eyes of his house he bent down to pick up the shirt, surprise ran through his mind at the warmth still in the fabric.

"You coming Drak?" Blaise folded his arms, his eyebrow arched gracefully.

"Yeah." Stuffing the top into his satchel Draco straightened his self and followed the small group of snakes, sending a few death glares at the younger students for good measure. Out in the corridor Draco couldn't shake from his mind the top that was only a slip of leather and silk from his skin.

"I'll catch you guys up in a moment, nature calls." Draco spun on his heels, not waiting for his friends' protests or their acknowledgement. Forcing the heavy door open Draco waved his wand, causing the stall doors to whip open. Reassured of there being no other students Draco flicked his wand towards the heavy oak door. A click of the lock calming his nerves slightly. Leaning against a sink Draco pulled free the top, his fingers running over the worn material. His pale skin tingled at the thought of Harry's body having been protected within it. A small laugh escaped Draco's lips, his fingers tracing over the pulled material around the collar, Harry had a habit of chewing his when he was tired, deep in thought and upset. Guilt stabbed through the blonds' heart.

His mind replayed the last couple of times he'd seen Harry since sending the note ending their relationship. He wasn't handling it very well unleashing accidental magic in the hall, a shiver ran down his spine remembering the emotions that danced in those emerald he adored. Turning to face the large mirror Draco glared at his reflection. He couldn't deny it; he still had feelings for the lion. His thoughts wandered to last night in the great hall. The anger he felt at seeing Diggory so close to Harry, his Harry. Sighing Draco shook his head, he wasn't anymore. He'd messed up, gotten scared by the strength of his feelings for Harry, how quickly Harry had fallen for him, the need they had had for one another. I hate you!

Dropping the top into his bad Draco turned on the cold tap, splashing his face with water lifted his eyes to meet his reflections again. He'd get Harry back, he needed to. He couldn't face seeing Harry with anyone else. Loosening his tie Draco allowed his mind to race, how could he get Harry back? Returning his top to his bag Draco flicked his wand opening the door, still deep in thought he headed to the great hall.

Sitting down between Pansy and Blaise, Draco couldn't stop his gaze from turning to the house of red. No longer did he need to search the table for the raven, he knew exactly where the boy would be seated. Harry was currently in a tight hug with Hermione, the bushy haired girl was looking at the red head, who currently had his back to Draco. He couldn't help but watch, Harry's face was buried in the girl's robes and hair. Was Harry's body shaking? Without averting his gaze Draco lifted his fork to his mouth, not even knowing what Pansy had loaded his plate with. Slowly Harry pulled away from Hermione, Draco suddenly realising the round glasses where lying on the table exposing those brilliant emerald orbs. Harry whipped his eyes as Ron leant closer whispering something Draco couldn't hear. The raven nodded his head, a weak smile forming on his lips, dropping his hand from his eyes in the process.

Draco felt his heart stop. Harry's eyes glistened, showing every emotion the small boy was clearly fighting. Never had he seen Harry's eyes as they were now. Suddenly they grew hard, causing Draco to be aware they were now being directed to him. Draco couldn't stop staring, watching the eyes grow weaker, watching them fill with tears and being wrenched away from him. Harry had hid his face in his hands; his body began to shake vigorously.

"Harry..." Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, not at all surprised to see Draco staring over at them. Sighing she pulled the shaking body to her into a tight embrace once again. She could feel her robes grow wet with the silent tears of Harry Potter. Rubbing his back she tried to comfort him, knowing it was in vain.

"He's a twat, an absolute cunt." Ron had twisted round to face the blond. Hermione also sent a glare in his direction, but he continued to watch them.

"He's getting off on hurting Harry, that's how twisted his sick mind is."

"Ron, don't shout." Hermione was aware that they were already earning a few glances from Harry's fragile body shaking in her arms; she knew Harry wouldn't want his private life exposed by the red head before her.

"Come on maybe we should take Harry back to the tower, get him away from prying eyes?" Ron nodded at Hermione's words, still sending a glare at the table of green.

Slowly she pulled Harry away from her, his glistening eyes breaking her heart. Whipping his eyes with her thumb Hermione smiled, "Come on lets go up."

Harry nodded, grabbing his glasses he rose. Placing them in his pocket he couldn't face the stares he knew he was receiving. Gripping Hermione's hand he allowed her to direct him out, keeping his blurred vision on the outline he knew was his feet.

Draco watched them leave, his stomach twisting in guilt. He'd caused Harry to break, caused all the pain trapped in that small body. Dropping his fork back to his plate he too rose and followed the trio out of the hall. Keeping his distance, Draco followed in the shadows. He just wanted to hold the raven, tell him he was sorry, and comfort him. As they walked through the corridors Draco noticed that Harry had relinquished his hold on Hermione. The brunette and red head walked in front of Harry, their heads together as they whispered sending worried glances back to him.

Harry still hadn't put his glasses back on his face, exposing how red and swollen his eyes were. Draco calculated the corridor; he knew that the trio needed to turn left to reach the tower, right next to the hidden corridor behind a statue. Keeping as close to the shadows as he could Draco passed Harry, knowing the teen was too deep in thought to notice. Holding his breath Draco waited for Harry's friends to turn the corner, sending a quick glance at their friend. Knowing it was now or never, Draco shot out his hand grabbing the Gryffindor robes, his other forming around his mouth.

Forcing Harry against the stone wall behind the statue his breathing grew heavy. The raven was struggling at with the hands that held him. Panic ran through Draco, what would Harry do when he realised it was him? Surely his voice would anger the boy. Biting his lip Draco had to release Harry's mouth to restrain him as the smaller boy's struggles grew stronger.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, his eyes squinting to see who held him. Harry's voice echoed down the long passage way, making Draco panic even more. If Harry continued to shout surely his friends would hear. Leaning closer Draco crushed his lips against Harry who had opened his mouth to once again shout.

The small frame beneath his hands froze. Deepening the kiss Draco released his hold on Harry's arms, and snaked his own around the thin waist.

Harry's mind was numb, his body was numb. If it wasn't for Draco's hand's holding him he knew he'd have collapsed in shock. He could feel Draco's tongue tracing his lips, a moan travelled up his throat. How he loved these lips. Kissing back Harry leant closer to Draco's body, how he loved this body. His heart squealed in delight.

I feel that the fun is drawing to an end.

Snapping his eyes open Harry's mind awakened. Summoning his strength he pushed hard into Draco's chest, sending the taller teen into the wall opposite. Harry's heart beat painfully in his chest, as though wishing to escape and be with Draco. Squinting Harry couldn't make out Draco's face.

"What the fuck Malfoy?"

Silence. Harry growled in frustration, was Draco trying to send him crazy?

Draco shook his head, knew he was making this harder for himself. He could almost hear Harry's mind spinning, trying to figure everything out. Reaching into his bag he pulled out the top, standing straight he closed the gap between him and Harry. Although he was almost blind Harry was aware of the closeness between him and the blond, mentally cursing himself as he stepped backwards, his back hitting the wall. His body again felt weak as Draco took his hand, soft material was placed into his palm.

Squinting down at his hand Harry opened up the material, a top? Why was Draco giving him a top?

"I meant it when I said you could keep it."

Squinting harder Harry could barely make out the Quiddich logo. His frown deepening his head snapped up.

"Why...?" Looking up and down the passage Harry couldn't make out the blurred figure of the blond. Looking back to the top in his hand Harry slid his body down the wall till he hit the floor. Ruffling his hair he again glanced up and down the passage. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked slowly, the world around him a blur. Students pushed past him, slamming roughly into his shoulders. Normally he'd fight back, swear under his breath, and react in some way. But not today, he takes one step forward before being pushed back three by the crowd. His uniform is creased, is shirt the same he wore yesterday. The same he wore all night crouched in the hidden passageway. Pulling his bag higher up his shoulder Harry stifled a yawn, his eyes burnt wishing to close. His uniform was covered in dust and dirt, his trouser more grey than black.

Harry turned into the passage leading down to the dungeons, the crowd grew thinner, the pain in his shoulder grew as more Slytherin's passed. Making sure not to miss him as they passed. Harry's mind felt too mushed to even think about caring, he'd been thinking about Draco all night. His mind demanded to rest.

"Harry!"

Harry winced at the shout, the voice causing his head to pound. His feet carried him over to his friends, Harry glanced their faces. Hermione had the evidence of dark circles growing under her eyes; Ron was paler than he remembered.

"Where have you been? We were worried!"

"I..."

"What happened last night? One minute you were behind us, next vanished!" Hermione's voice was growing louder due to her anger. Harry wished she would shut up, the pounding in his head growing. Also he was aware of the eyes now staring at them. Draco peered through the group of his friends curiously. Harry really didn't want him to know how much he'd affected him last night.

"Alright Hermione!" Harry spat through gritted teeth, Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Later yeah? I don't fancy spilling my guts to the whole class okay?"

Hermione noted her head slowly before edging over to Lavender and Parvati. Harry rolled his eyes; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with a stroppy Hermione.

"That was a bit uncalled for, she was only worried." Ron frowned, folding his arms over his chest. Harry opened his mouth to snap back a reply; his stopped at the door to the potions class opened. Snape stepped out, his robes swishing around his feet. Indicating for them to enter with a short movement of his head, they entered silently. Harry stared down at the stone floor as he passed the group of Slytherin's.

Ron and Harry slipped into their normal seats at the back of the room; Hermione had chosen to sit beside Seamus leaving Neville to sit next to Harry. She took out her notepad and quill and stared stiffly towards the front.

Tiredly Harry flipped open his own notepad to a blank page, he could feel his eyes drooping. The classroom was dull from the lack of windows, the air muggy from the flames and condensing water. Add in Snape's monotone voice, Harry had begun to dose. He was unsure of how much time had passed before he felt Ron jabbing into his side. Lifting his head slightly Harry struggled to open his eyes.

"Huh?"

"We've got to start the potion, best you wake up before Snape does his rounds." Ron's voice sounded distant, but his words jolted Harry awake.

Sitting up straight Harry nodded, his attention on the cauldron set up ready before him. He smiled gratefully at Ron who quickly rushed over to the busy store cupboard. Harry rested his head on his hand staring down at the parchment before him, he knew he should copy Ron's notes, prepare their station ready for the chopping required to produce whatever they where brewing that day. His eyes however lifted staring towards the front of the room where Draco sat his back to him.

"Oi!" Ron's hand appeared before him, sighing heavily Harry raised his head off his hand and looked over at his friend; Ron's cheeks were tinted red with his frustration as he began sorting through the bottles and herbs. Shaking his head clear Harry pulled Ron's notes towards him. Concentrate Harry.

Draco moved his head giving the illusion of listening to Blaise but giving himself a clearer view of Harry out the corner of his eye. Gently he nodded his head, unsure of what Blaise was saying; his entire attention was on Harry. His mind returning back to last night, the lost look Harry had when he thought Draco had left him. Left him alone again. Draco wondered how long Harry had stayed there; he'd left moments after watching him struggle with the turmoil inside of him.

"Draco?"

Returning his attention to his friend Draco raised an eyebrow elegantly. Blaise stared at him a few seconds longer before his shoulders drooped.

"Are you going to concentrate or are you insisting on failing us both to swoon over your ex?" His voice was tired, bored of his friends zoning out. Clucking his tongue on the roof of his mouth Draco swiped up his written notes.

"I was not swooning over anybody," Draco glared down at his notes wishing away the blush he knew was creeping over his face. Blaise sent his friend a look as he picked up the small knife.

"Whatever. I just thought that the whole point of dumping someone was because you no longer thought of them that way, didn't want a relationship any longer."

Draco placed down his notes, his mouth formed into a silent 'O'. Frowning he shook his head snatching the knife out of his friends hand.

"That is why you ended things with him weren't it?"

Draco pulled the herb closest to him and began chopping it into small sections, trying in vain to ignore Blaise.

"Draco, you don't feel anything for him anymore do you?" Blaise leaned in closer to his friend, his voice dropping to a whisper. Draco continued to chop his hand tightening around the handle of the blade. "Draco...please don't tell me you still..."

"Yes okay!" Draco stopped his hand, glaring down at it. "I still have feelings for him." He hissed, unsure whether he was angry with Blaise or himself. Blaise groaned stepping away.

"Then why did you dump him?"

"I...because...he..."Draco blew out air from his mouth setting down the knife. He could feel Blaise's eyes on him, piercing straight through his skin and into his soul.

"It was becoming too serious...I told...I'm not having this conversation in the middle of potions," Draco's eyes darted warily around the room, relieved when his classmates appeared too intrigued with following the instructions rather than eavesdrop into his conversation. Blaise's face wrinkled into a frown representing his disapproval of Draco's actions. He picked up the spare knife and pulled another herb towards him leaving them in an awkward silence. Pleased Draco thought that would be the end of the conversation, for now at least.

"I just hope you don't come to regret that stupid decision." Blaise muttered, Draco shot him a glare.

"Seriously Blaise, I'm not having this conversation..."

"I know I heard you! I also know that you've just blown the best thing to ever happen to you."

Draco slowly turned to look back across the classroom, easily fixing his eyes on Harry. Blaise's words sinking into him, he took in Harry's appearance, the way he'd acted over the last couple of days. Had he really blown it?

Harry and Ron held their breath as Snape peered down at their potion; they'd checked and checked again before touching any of the ingredients ensuring to add them correctly. The corner of Snape's mouth twitched and Ron thought for a moment he was actually going to praise them, his lip however moved into a sneer.

"Has this been left to stew for the correct amount of time?" His black eyes turned to them.

"Yes sir, let to stew for 10 minutes..."Colour was quickly raising onto Ron's face as Snape shook his head with a sigh.

"10 minutes of boil and half an hour stew, 10 points from Gryffindor for your incapability to read and copy instructions!" Snape moved onto the next table enabling Ron to stick his fingers up behind his teachers back.

"Why do we even bother?" Harry sighed as Ron glared down at his notes.

"Seriously how did we both copy it down wrong?" Ron had now snatched up Harry's notes and compared them, his frown deepening.

"Well I copied from you so technically you got it wrong," Harry laughed taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes, a yawn escaped from him as he did.

"No it's your fault for 1 annoying Hermione so she refused to double check our notes and B not copying the notes whilst they were on the board and leaving everything to me!"

"Oh shut up" Harry nudged Ron playfully, "What do we have after this anyway?"

"Charms and you can apologise to her then. I'm not having my grades affected by you falling out with her!" Ron pushed Harry back a weak smile on his lips. They both quickly dropped their heads as Snap spun round, his eyes scanning the classroom. Harry and Ron shared a smile.

"That git!" Ron whispered, his head leaned in to the huddle with his two best friends. Harry had apologised to Hermione all the way to Charms class, agreeing to tell her everything if she'd speak to them again. Eagerly she'd agreed. They sat at the back of the room meant to be practising the leg lock charm; they'd taken this opportunity for Harry to tell them what had occurred last night.

"What's he playing at?" Ron waved his wand at Hermione, only managing in causing her legs to twitch instead of locking together.

"I don't know. " Harry was glad that they had charms with Ravenclaw, glad to be rid of Draco for a few hours.

"Why would he kiss you and insist on you having that top back after he dumped you?" Hermione spoke quietly; they knew it was more to her than directed at them. Harry flicked his wand and Ron's legs snapped together causing him to almost lose his balance. After a couple of seconds Harry freed him, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What would you do if he wanted to get back with you?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry as she flicked her wand towards Ron, successfully binding his legs. Harry chewed on his gum, what if Draco did want him back?

"Don't tell me you're considering it! After what he put you through? The way he ended it was cruel. You should burn that wretched top and move on. You're not short of offers Harry,"

"I don't know Hermione; it's only been a couple of days..."

"That is precisely why you should move on now! Before you fall back into your depression, keep your spirits up."

A cough brought them out of their conversation, Ron wobbled in the corner.

"Do you mind?" He pulled a face in annoyance.

"Oh Ron why didn't you just do the counter?"

"I tried!" Hermione sighed flicking her wand again. Ron's legs sprang apart. "Anyway, Cedric."

"What about him?" Harry grinned at Ron who was trying to walk again, his legs shaking dangerously.

"He likes you, why not ask him out?"

Harry pulled a face as he held out a hand to help Ron steady himself. "Maybe."

Draco groaned in annoyance as he sped up his walk, praying to leave Pansy behind him. Blaise had informed her of their conversation in Potions and all Divination she'd decided to lecture him. He'd unsuccessfully tried to lose her in her rush of students racing for the door. She was jogging slightly to keep up with him, still going on about how selfish he'd been and how horribly he'd treated Harry. Turning a corner Draco froze staring at the top of the grand staircase. Harry was stood to the side with Cedric Diggory, a flirty smile on his face. Diggory lifted a hand and brushed Harry's hair affectionately away from his eyes. Pansy paused beside Draco, following his gaze.

"Serves you right. I'm glad he's moving on."

"Shut it!" Draco spat, his breathing heaving. He could feel the jealously building up in him, images of using the cruciatus curse on that stupid Hufflepuff flashed before him. Gridding his teeth Draco was unable to tear his eyes away. He watched as Diggory leaned in closer to Harry, his lips too close to Harry's ear. Draco balled his hands as whatever Diggory had said caused Harry to laugh, a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. Draco snapped.

Marching forward Draco barged passed students gaining him sounds of anger. Slowly Harry turned to him, his smile turning into a scowl. Knocking his shoulder hard into Diggory's Draco spoke, his voice a low hiss.

"May I have a word? Privately."

Diggory glared at him. Even though Diggory was a few years older than him, they were of similar height and build, a seekers build. Draco was confident in the knowledge that if Diggory wanted to start a fight he'd easily finish it.

"Go away." Harry's eyes darted up and down the corridor, others were staring. The tension grew in the air in the anticipation of a fight.

"Har..."

"You heard him; he doesn't want to talk to you!" Diggory stepped closer to Harry angering Draco further.

"I wasn't talking to you." Draco snapped. His magic bubbled within his as Diggory moved even closer, Draco could see his hand move to wrap protectively around Harry. Reaching out Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled causing Harry to fall into him.

"What are you...?"

"We need to talk!" Draco dragged Harry into the crowd, too quick for Diggory to stop him. Harry let Draco drag him along the corridor, allowed his fingers to grip tightly into his arm as he tested each door they past to see if it was unlocked and empty. Eventually they found one. Harry stumbled through the door, Draco finally released him. The slammed behind them, the sound rebounding in the large room. Harry only had to glance once to know they'd come across History of Magic, unsurprising it was unlocked, it held only dusty old books that no one but Hermione took the liberty of reading. Harry's eyes caught a single dust ridden book on top of a pile, he mentally smiled, one of Hermione's light bedtimes reads.

"What the hell was that?" Draco's voice shook as he tried to stop himself shouting, drawing attention to other students. He waited, watching Harry's back. Silence was his reply.

"Well?" Again Harry made no movement, made no attempt to reply simply fuelling on Draco's anger. Growing in his throat Draco stepped forward, spinning Harry around easily.

"I asked you a question!" Draco pulled Harry closer; his hands gripped the front of Harry's uniform. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"And? I don't fucking answer to you Malfoy!"Harry reached up and tore away Draco's hands, knowing using his last name would hurt. But it wouldn't hurt enough, "What I do is none of your business! The moment you dumped me you lost that right!"

Harry stepped back from Draco, pinning his hands to his sides. He could feel them shaking the result of his anger, his guilt, and his pain!

"You can't end our relationship and still expect to rule my life!" Harry was shouting, he didn't care. Draco broke his heart and was now playing with his emotions. He'd made it clear they were over, that he felt nothing for him, so why continue mess with his feelings.

"What is this Malfoy? Not hurt me enough, have to stick the knife in just that bit more?" Harry's vision was blurring and he mentally cursed himself. He didn't want to break down and cry in front of Draco, he couldn't.

Draco watched him, listened. Harry once a strong, proud Gryffindor was now just a broken man. He could see the tears building up in his eyes; hear his voice crack with emotion. Oh how he wanted to hold him, apologise for hurting him, and take everything back.

"I never wanted to hurt you Harry..."

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Harry pointed at Draco, stepping further away. Draco frowned, what had he done?

"Don't you call me that! Don't you dare ask to be friends!" Harry gritted his teeth, all other emotion dying away leaving him with his anger. How dare Draco hurt him! He knew what Harry had been through, knew how reluctant he was to love, yet he took it. Took it and threw it away as if it was nothing!

"I don't want to be your friend!"

"Then why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want you back! I regret ever writing that damn letter!"

"You wouldn't have written what you did if there wasn't some truth behind the words," Harry could feel himself breaking; his heart ached for him to forget everything, run into Draco's arms. Stepping forward Harry pushed Draco away, he couldn't give in. Draco's hand found Harry's elbow.

"I was scared Harry. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I was scared!" Draco pleaded. If Harry walked out of this room he knew that he'd lost him. Fear gripped his heart. Harry pulled his arm but Draco refused to let him go.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Draco pulled Harry closer; for once he didn't feel anything but grateful that he was slightly stronger than Harry. Harry pushed against his chest his head bowed. "You have to understand Harry, I lov..."

"Shut up!" Harry's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze with emotion. "Shut up! Don't say it, don't you dare tell me another lie!"

"B...but it's true!" Draco tried in vain to pull Harry closer.

"You wouldn't have done what you did if..."

"I was scared..."

"Love is nothing to be afraid of Malfoy!" Harry had stopped struggling, his fists rested on Draco's chest as he stared up at him. Draco looked down at Harry his own hands gripped Harry's top, afraid to give and slack in fear of Harry getting free and running.

"Please Harry..." Draco felt no shame in hearing himself beg, hearing his voice break. His hands gripped tighter to Harry, the fear spreading through him.

"You broke my heart Draco. I let you in and you betrayed me. After everything!" A stray tear ran down Harry's cheek, "you told me you wouldn't hurt me. You destroyed me Draco!"

Draco's hand's dropped away from Harry, the pain that swam in those emerald orbs too much for him. He was responsible for it. There was no way to hide from it, to deny it. Harry slowly stepped away until his back came into contact with the classroom door. Draco dropped his gaze as he heard Harry pull on the handle. Dropping into the closest seat Draco placed his head into his hands, he could hear Harry struggle with the door, hear his voice plead with the door to open as he muttered Alohomora over and over again.

"Draco! Let me out!"


End file.
